


On the Negative Connotations of Fanboyism

by NeoNeo1212



Category: Multi-Fandom, Non-Fiction - Fandom, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Bullying, But other fandoms will surely relate, Fandom Trumps Hate, I mainly talk about Sonic, In Defense of Fanboyism, demonization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoNeo1212/pseuds/NeoNeo1212
Summary: I talk about how basically "fanboyism" is not that big of a deal.
Kudos: 1





	On the Negative Connotations of Fanboyism

I am a fanboy.

I am a fanboy of many things.

Yeah, I do have a lot of free time on my hands, so what? I do it to create.

Sonic the Hedgehog and Dynasty Warriors are two franchises in particular that I follow as if they were a religion. I'm not afraid to compile a list of others materials I love in the world of interactive media, either. Shoot, anything that looks enticing I will gladly and unabashedly announce my love for. I can write an entire college essay's worth of why I love Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt.

But, of course, there are always those who commonly misconstrue that as something threatening, and I have no idea why anymore. Fanboyism has carried the weight of negative connotation for years now ever since Star Wars first made the scene way back in the 1970's, I believe. Nowadays, if you're a fanboy, you're inherently the living amalgamation of humanity's worst traits. Sweaty, overweight, socially inept, entitled, immature, unhygienic, uncivil, unemployed, the list can go on and on.

However, fanboyism is nothing to fear so much that it is a non-issue. Ask yourself the following questions before you start handwringing about "toxic fandom." How does a work of art or fiction create people who at worst can be a little rude? What is the worst thing that can happen when one engages in a debate about a work of art or fiction? Keep in mind that none this includes the bigoted extremists in any group whatsoever because they may as well have never been fans. With that said, another question that must be is what gives someone the right to judge all based the actions of the few?

Let's go back in time for minute or two. During high school about fifteen years ago, I fell into a rough crowd. This gang mostly hung out on the internet, but the one thing I had in common with them was that we were all Sonic fans. Anyway, it was around this time that Sonic started to go through changes that not many were comfortable with and felt the need to voice there objections. It started with Ryan Drummond, then character voice for Sonic, was unceremoniously replaced. It happened to everyone, with the old cast being replaced with the 4Kids cast. 4Kids at this time had achieved rightful notoriety due to the poor handling of anime being localized under their name. The actors under 4Kids lacked the proper training to voice the characters leading to performances that were critically scorned. At first, it didn't bother me, but after listening to the stories of several people within the fandom, I decided to get on the front lines. However, things changed for the stranger when a number of groups outside of the fandom began to force silence onto the debate. We were all "fanboys" now according to the many that had nothing to do with it; we were the worst. I would proudly say that I support the "voice wars" especially in a time now when a great many number of them are being caught as sex offenders. Anyway, the conversation had changed thanks to the intrusion of these people, and I was PO'ed. I couldn't have my say, however, because the stigma of Sonic had already reached critical; everyone was turning their back on him because he wasn't meeting universal standards of "quality." The vitriol was phenomenal towards fanboys, with many even wishing they would all be killed.

And here it was that I learned never to trust anyone ever again. This serpent I'll called Drake sounded like one of the more reasonable voices in the fandom, what with sage advice as "patience is everything." Well, whadya know, he turns his back saying that Sonic ruined his life. To this day, I hope that he is dead because of the way he manipulated me.

I am a proud Sonic fanboy.

The stigma has lasted for too long.

When they're not doing bigoted things, I feel that fanboys are perfectly normal.


End file.
